


Rarities

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Culture, Worldbuilding, mirialan hair culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: It was one of the few moments for both Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli to take a moment out of their busy lives fighting in the war and bond over something so ordinary such as culture.





	Rarities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtyArtillery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyArtillery/gifts).



> I ended up getting inspired by a post from artyblogs on Tumblr, and it got me thinking, so I wrote a thing. I feel like it could of turned out better, but this was as good as I was going to get it. If you want to read the post, it can be found [here](https://artyblogs.tumblr.com/post/157396202021/thoughts-on-mirialan-hair-culture).

It was one of the few moments for both Barriss Offee and Luminara Unduli to take a moment out of their busy lives fighting in the war and bond over something so ordinary such as culture. Especially with no prying eyes or any unwanted attention. But, unfortunately, these moments were as rare as they came.

Mirialan hair culture is a sacred aspect of their lives. Their hair is intimate and the only people that are granted access to touch is family or a spouse. There are certain people that are tasked with the cutting of hair and those people would be a mother, a mother figure, or a wife.

Each family has a pair of nalpuka that are descended down – much like a heirloom – and this nalpuka reflects important achievements by way of little paintings or names that are inscribed. When the space on the nalpuka is all used up, the family goes out and obtains a new pair, and they start all over.

The cutting of hair is done in the privacy of home, and family isn’t allowed to see until done. Mirrors were not provided while the hair is being cut – it was viewed as non-sacred, seeing the new before one is supposed to. It was mandatory to do it in silence in respect of the new change the person was undergoing. They would conduct a ritual – a ritual where the hair is burned – this would represent the shedding of the old, much like that of a snake skin.

Because Barriss and Luminara weren’t related by blood, they lacked the official family nalpuka. Luminara (in an effort to make it feel customary) had tried to acquire a pair from Mirial but had been denied. She had been denied since she is a Jedi due to sacred traditions. Instead, Luminara had managed to find a pair and convert them into something more culturally appropriate and keep some semblance of their customs.

For that, Barriss had been grateful.

The younger woman was pulled out of her musings as gentle fingers ran their way through her hair. She let out a soft sigh through her nose and straightened her posture. Barriss closed her eyes as the fingers continued and she could hear Luminara grabbing for the nalpuka.

Seconds later, Barriss could hear as the overgrown hair is cut away with the rhythmic snipping of the nalpuka. In their culture, the hair would be cut on all sides and pulled back to fit within a headdress. 

There was silence before Luminara softly says, “Barriss.”

Barriss opened her eyes and saw Luminara’s outstretched hand to the side of her, holding her headscarf. Standing from the stool, Barriss took the garment and put it on, turning around to face her Master as she made several last adjustments to the garment. Barriss noted the approval in Luminara’s eyes – the only emotion apparent in the woman’s usually impassive mask.

“Thank you, Master.” Barriss replied gratefully, tone equally soft. Having her hair done was truly refreshing and Barriss always appreciated sharing this time with her Master.

Luminara dipped her head in response and the mask slipped for several moments as she let the slightest lift of her lips show as she studied Barriss. 

Both Master and Padawan bowed, their emotionless masks in place before leaving the older woman’s quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> In Mirialan, "nalpuka" translates to "scissors." You were all probably wondering what that meant. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
